Nervous
by AnnaTW
Summary: Tony and Pepper get stuck in an elevator together. Pepperony all the way! first attempt, go easy on me please. one-shot


Iron Man – Tony/Pepper

**First attempt at an Iron Man story, please go easy on me. I am a total Tony/Pepper fan, can't wait for Iron Man2. Bring on Pepperony action! Please let me know what you think of it, I have some more Iron Man ideas, but will only carry on if this one goes down well (:**

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts walked through the long corridor. It was 9:00pm and they were both only just leaving the Stark industries building, Pepper had organised 6 meetings with various departments. Much to Tony's annoyance, he had to go to these meetings; Pepper had told him that they could _not_ be rescheduled.

They both entered the empty elevator; Tony pressed the ground floor button and then sighed, leaning back against the wall of the lift. He was holding the bridge of his nose whilst Pepper let out a big sigh as her Blackberry lost its signal. She could wait 5 minutes to finish her emails.

"Well Potts that was a busy day... and it's only Wednesday" Tony announced, dropping his hand and tucking it into his pocket. He stayed leaning against the wall of the elevator. Pepper didn't answer.

"I was just wondering if you'd be attending the Charity Ball on Friday. I was thinking that we could, you know, maybe go together?" Tony asked, trying to act nonchalant, but was stealing glances of Pepper from the corner of his eye.

She still wasn't answering him. Tony pushed himself from the wall and leaned to get a better look at her face. Pepper was staring at the buttons, as the light, that indicates what floor they're at, slowly jumped from each floor. She looked thoughtful. Tony put his hand on her shoulder and asked what was wrong with her.

"Nothing it's just... do you not think the light is going much slower than usual-"

Pepper was cut off when the lift suddenly jumped to a stop and she and Tony got thrown to the floor. Tony was lying on top of her breathing heavily. The lights of the lift were flickering at there were creaking noises coming from the outside of the elevator. Pepper and Tony stayed completely still until the clicking on the machinery stopped and the lights stop flickering.

"Are you okay Pep?" Tony asked still lying on top of her, his arms braced either side of her head. Pepper's hands were grasping onto his shirt tightly, she hadn't made any movement or noise.

"Pepper?" Tony help himself up with one arm and he took the other to shake Pepper out of her trance. He gently shook her until she looked him straight in the eye, she slowly nodded and gave a nervous smile.

"Not hurting anywhere?" Tony asked, once Pepper shook her head and Tony was sure she was fine. He gently lifted himself and took her hands in his to lift her up. Their bodies were so close, just brushing and they were still holding hands. They stared into each other's eyes.

Pepper thought Tony had never looked so good. His eyes were wide and they had a sparkle in them. His hair had started to curl at the back and looked tousled. His tie was pulled down a bit and his top 3 shirt buttons had popped open. She didn't know how she was going to manage being stuck in such a small space with him, but she was going to have to.

After staring into each other's eyes, Tony cleared his throat and pulled away looking at the buttons of the elevator. There was a clear big, red, emergency button that he pressed. Not expecting an answer as it was so late, Tony turned back around to talk to Pepper.

Now it was his time to admire her. Her hair was down today, curled slightly and after being thrown on the floor, her hair has been messed up a bit. She wore a black strapless dress today that stopped above her knees, she wore a stylish blazer with it which was slightly hanging off one of her shoulders. Oh God, Tony really had to keep it in his pants.

"Looks like we're stuck here until someone notices America's finest superhero is missing... and of course his trusty assistant" Tony smiled at nervously at her, he was getting very hot at the way she was looking. He took his jacket off and threw it on the floor next to the door of the elevator. He then turned back around and smiled at her.

"Pep you okay, you haven't said a word?" Tony was seriously getting a bit concerned.

"I'm... I'm just quite claustrophobic" Pepper answered, she seemed embarrassed of it. She shrugged her blazer back onto her shoulder and looked up at him, giving him a smile. She got her Blackberry out in the hopes the signal had come back... but of course it hadn't.

"I guess we are stuck here, well if I had to get stuck in a lift with anyone, i'm sure glad it was my genius-superhero boss" She smiled at him and sat on the floor.

"Be careful Potts, this elevator isn't that big and you're making my ego grow even more" Tony smiled.

"I don't think it could possibly grow anymore Tony" Pepper playfully answered, Tony who was still standing, chuckled and then went to kneel down next to the control panel of the elevator to see if he could work his genius-superhero boss magic on the machinery.

* * *

Two hours later, a few burns on Tony's hands and lots of swearing, Tony gave up. He sighed and dramatically lay back on the floor, but he didn't expect to land on something soft. He looked up and saw Pepper smiling down at him. His head was on her lap. She had taken her blazer off and was sitting on it, she had been playing Tetris for about an hour and a half. Neither of them moved they just smiled at one another.

"I give up Miss. Potts, with just a pen to poke around in there with, it's hopeless trying to fix anything myself" Tony said, fiddling with his tie. He looked back up at Pepper, she had put her Blackberry down and had laid her head back with her eyes closed. She was currently running her hands through Tony's hair.

"Claustrophobia giving you any trouble?" Tony asked her.

"No, i'm not as bad as I thought i'd get in this situation. Tetris has seemed to calm me... mostly because I was winning" Pepper answered, he eyes still closed. But she opened them when she felt Tony leave her lap and was now sitting next to her.

Tony and Pepper just stared at each other for a long time. Thinking about how they wanted one another so badly. Tony was trying to think of cunning ways he could get to kiss Pepper, he mentally slapped himself for missing the chance when they got thrown at one another earlier. He had to think of something...

Pepper just wanted to grab him and kiss him. He looked so messy and so very good. No wonder he was such a play boy, when she started to develop these different feelings for her boss, she found it hard to look at him for too long. She so badly wanted him. She had to think of something...

"When you were a teenager, did you ever used to play the game 'Nervous'?" this was Tony's attempt at trying to get her.

"Err, no? ...Show me?" Pepper asked smiling at him, Tony was more than happy to oblige. He stood up and put his hands out, to help her to stand up. Pepper stood looking expectantly at him, Tony just smiled. He went to stand behind her and push himself up against her.

"Basically, a guy would pick the girl he likes and stand her up and put his hands on her shoulders..." Tony whispered in Pepper's ear, his hands finding their way to her shoulders.

"Then he would slowly run his hands down the sides of her body..." Tony's hands started to slowly move down Pepper's sides, lightly brushing her breasts and stopping at her hips. Pepper shivered at the contact, but didn't pull away. Tony was pleasantly surprised by her reaction.

Tony carried on down past her backside and slowed his actions even more when he brushed Pepper's thighs. All the way down her legs, along her smooth legs that were exposed, thankfully due to her short dress.

"And once he reached the bottom of her, he would start to graze his hands down the back of her body..." Tony huskily whispered again, as he started to run his hands down Pepper's long back. Pepper closed her eyes when she felt Tony's hands brush over her bum and down the back of her thighs. Tony smiled when he felt that Pepper had a small excuse for underwear on... she was wearing a thong. He carried down back to her ankles.

Pepper felt Tony's warm body leave the back of her, until she felt him standing in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him smirking at her, a sparkle in his eyes. She knew what was coming next, but before they did that...

"Tony-"Pepper whispered, Tony stopped all movement and looked up at Pepper. "How is this a game?" she asked him.

"Ah, yeah, well... I guess I sorta left out the part where, if the girl doesn't want the boy to go any further, she just had to yell out 'nervous' and he had to stop" Tony said awkwardly, his hand scratching the back of his head and ruffling up his already messy hair.

"Well Mr. Stark, I don't believe I had said it yet..." Pepper left the comment hanging in the air, Tony and Pepper started at each other for a moment until Tony's hands found their way to her shoulders again.

They're eyes never left each other's, then Tony's hands started to move slowly down and reached her breasts. Pepper gasped, his hands knew their way round the female body and he was very good at making sure he didn't miss out on this opportunity. He also went slowly to make sure he didn't rush her into anything. He kept moving his hands until he reached her hips and the edge of her underwear. His hands slowly grazed down the front of her thighs and down to her ankles again.

Tony looked back at Pepper and saw she had closed her eyes again, her lips slightly parted and she was heavily breathing. Tony leaned forward, their cheeks brushing and he huskily said in Pepper's ear.

"And if the boy was lucky enough to reach the end... he would kiss the girl" Tony pulled back, but not too much and saw her eyes not open and staring at him. In one quick movement Pepper pulled Tony even closer to herself by his tie, Tony placed one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back.

"Nervous" was all Pepper said before pressing her lips onto Tony's. He eagerly carried the kiss along and it grew more and more passionate. Pepper's lips parted and granted Tony's tongue access to her mouth. One of Pepper's hands moved to the back of Tony's head, pulling his dark curls so that he was closer to her, her other hand stayed pulling his tie. Tony's hands were roaming their way all over her body, he couldn't get enough.

They stumbled back until Pepper was pressed up against one of the walls of the lift. They never broke the kiss, which was growing hungrier by the second. Both of Pepper's hands came to the top of Tony's tie and she pulled it off. Then she started to unbutton his shirt. Thanks to the shortness of Pepper's dress, Tony could easily reach to the hem of it and lift it up to her hips, his hands then pulled her up so her legs were wrapped round his waist. They broke the kiss as they both needed to breathe, their foreheads rested against one another's.

"I thought you were nervous?" Tony asked, added with a husky chuckle.

"Oh I am, but i've wanted this for a long time Mr. Stark" Pepper answered smiling and then drawing him in for another kiss. This was wasn't as urgent, but it still showed the desperation they had for one another's touch.

Just as they were growing more urgent, the elevator jumped into life and started to move again. Tony and Pepper didn't move, they broke their kiss and both stared at the buttons that were now lighting their way down to the ground floor. Tony couldn't help but laugh a little; he looked back at Pepper who had a shock look on her face.

Tony set her legs down onto the ground but he didn't move from her, she was still pressed up against the wall of the lift; they still had 23 floors to go down. Pepper groaned at dropped her head onto Tony's shoulder, she was so annoyed. She was finally going to have Tony Stark! She was going to kill whoever fixed the lift. She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared at the smirking man in front of her.

Tony lifted his hands to Pepper's cheek, the other digging its way into her hair and he pulled her close so they were kissing again. Pepper's hands were resting at his waist and had grabbed his shirt in her hands. Tony poured all his love and devotion for Pepper into that kiss. Her lips parted again for his tongue to enter her mouth. They slowly parted, Tony giving her lips one last light kiss, and then he started to button up his shirt.

Pepper pulled her dress back down and straightened up, she composed herself for whoever was on the ground floor. She got her blazer and draped it over her arm, she was far too flustered to wear it. Tony had his shirt done back up, much to Pepper's annoyance, and his tie back on. He shrugged his jacket back on and went to stand behind Pepper. He wrapped his arms round her waist and started to slowly kiss her neck, Pepper leaned her head back, giving him better access.

As the elevator pinged to indicate they were at the bottom floor, Tony took Pepper's hands and briskly started to walk towards the entrance doors of Stark Industries. The lights were dimmed and no one was around, whoever fixed the lift must have gone home straight away. Tony opened the door for Pepper to step out.

It was now nearing twelve o'clock at night, but there was a warm summer's breeze flowing through the air and the air was quiet. As Pepper turned around to see Tony, he was walking up to her, he rested his hands on her hips and kissed her deeply again.

"Fancy finishing off our game Miss. Potts?" Tony and Pepper both smiled and walked towards the parking lot in search of Tony's car... they wanted to get home.

Fast.

**Well that was longer than I anticipated, just a one-shot, but it's my test piece. Let me know please, please, please review. HAPPY WRITING ALL! (: AnnaTW x**


End file.
